


Two Weeks

by Mel_one



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, Master/Missy, Science Fiction, Spaceships, Spoilers for Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, TwoMasters, split personality, twissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_one/pseuds/Mel_one
Summary: What happens during the two weeks after landing on floor 507? We will see.... Twissy, Master/MissyENGLISH BETA-READER WANTED!!! PLEASE JUST WRITE ME =)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have to fix everything Moffat blows up.... *sigh*

The smoke of the unfortunate flyer retreated slowly, revealing the gaze of a rather disturbed, bewildered girl. Cyber-Bill was already standing outside with the Doctor on the arms, while Nardole, Missy, and the Master loosened themselves from an unsightly dislocation.

"I hope the hand on my backside is just pure imagination, light bulb," Missy warned the disgusted Nardole, who yielded both arms upwards. "Okay, it's much worse ..."

Missy twitched her teeth to her former self, who grinned from one ear to the other.

"I should have known," she sighed.

"I'll keep your mind," the Master breathed, helping his future regeneration gently on her feet, after he had quickly rushed up.

"I've always been the next one myself," the Master gestured a bow, and Missy knotted flirtatiously.

"Glorious to let this fantasy finally live, what?" She said lightly, and the Master raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Was that just an invitation?"

"Of course not," Missy snapped, reaching for her umbrella. "Come on, HumptyDumpty!"

Nardole wriggled quickly behind Missy from the plane and joined Cyber-Bill. Meanwhile several people had appeared behind the girl.

"Good day, ordinary farmers," Missy said, as if she was afraid no one could understand her. She tackled an impassed smile in the face and knocked Cyber-Bill with the umbrellan on the head. "Tragic recycling, right?"

"Who are you?" One of the farmers cried, and Missy walked toward the armed pack.

"Who we are is nothing to the point," she cried enthusiastically and whirled around. "We have two injured, a strolling egg and a splitted personality."

"Hey!" Nardole sneered, but Missy didn't notice him.

"Sounds like a problem, Madam," one of the men said, dropping the gun.

"In fact," Missy nodded, pointing to the Doctor. "We have to supply him."

"What about ... with ...." the farmer stuttered and pressed the girl closer to him.

"The tin box?" Missy asked. "Oh, she's safe. My word of honor! "

"Your honor?" Hissed the Master, who had come out of the plane. "What is this, a rescue mission?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Missy tilted her head slightly.

"Thousands!", it blurted out of his mouth and Missy rolled her eyes.

"Then you have enough time to share your ideas with me in the next few days!" Missy waved Nardole and Bill behind her and followed the skeptical countrymen along a sandy path.

The Master stood at the plane furiously, kicking a few loose stones through the area.

"Women!" He complained. "And then I! Who has actually decided that she is the boss? "

"Stop bitching!" Missy shouted over his shoulder. "If I have the say, you have it automatically. Switch on your brain, or I will force you to regenerate! "

Grumbling, the Master moved and shook his head. After a few steps, however, he had to smile and glanced at the swinging hips of his future self.

His rather desirable future self.


	2. 2nd Day

Missy sat silent beside the provisional camp, on which the doctor was lying. She looked through the falling light in which millards of dust danced, giving a disturbing feeling of planetary reality to the constructed world of the space ship.

 

But Missy knew better. The gravity wasn’t sexy, she was bitter and felt gray. The wind blowing around the farm was brittle and artificial.

 

Level 507.

 

Far below them, the Cybermen were preparing for an invasion, Missy felt it in her little toe. Apart from this, fragments of memories came into her mind every now and then. She knew that she had already experienced all this. And it was a bad deja vu.

 

"Are you still sitting around here, Lady-me?"

 

He sounded annoyed, and Missy sighed heavily. Had she really been so exhausting then? At this moment, she couldn’t remember exactly, but she still knew that her previous regeneration had been a lot of fun to upset her.

 

"You're the reason I never wanted kids!" Missy's eyes flew over his grinning face. "They would all be as terrible as you!"

 

"I am you," his grin broadened. "Do you mean you're terrible?"

 

"Oh of course," Missy rolled her eyes and bumped her legs. "I need to know, sweetie. Because I know everything! If I were you, I could hardly wait to regenerate myself! "

 

"When does it happen?"

 

"Curiosity has always been one of our worst deadly sins, sweetheart." Missy folded her hands in her lap and looked down at the sleeping Doctor.

 

"My worries about myself are becoming more and more massive," the Master crossed his arms and looked grimly at the Doctor. "I can not understand this!"

 

"You never will," Missy said tightly.

 

"Because my time has already expired?", The master stretched his chin forward. "Am I running into the open knife?"

 

"Not ..." Missy tried to calm him and smiled mischievously.

 

"You should stand by my side! To yourself! ", The Master grunted with his teeth. "You betray yourself when you break our principles!"

 

"We have no principles, little one," Missy gave him a reproving look. "I have my principles, you have yours. I am you and I love you because I was once you ... "

 

Stressed, Missy rubbed her temples.

 

"And now go play," she shook him with a hand movement out of the room. "Mummy has to do, and can not take care of a jealous version of herself with teenie attitudes!"

 

"Stop being so _doctorate_!" The Master spat, trudging out of the room. "You will bring us both into the final grave!"

 

The door slammed into the lock, and Missy reached for the Doctor's cold hands.

 

"Who knows?" She whispered, staring back into the dust.


	3. 3rd Day

"What do you know about these machines.... Cybermen?" Hazran placed a steamy cup of tea in front of Missy's nose. Skeptically, she looked at the dark brew and leaned back in her chair.

 

"Is written on her forehead lexicon?", The Master took Missy the cup away and sipped gently at the tea. "Uh, will you poison me?"

 

"The tea was for the lady," Hazran grumbled, picking the cup from his hand.

 

"Is the same," the Master shrugged, and Hazran rolled her eyes.

 

"You're used to getting used to," her gaze shifted between the Masters. "A person with two personalities is easier to accept than a personality in two people."

 

"Don’t worry, sweetie," Missy took her tea and nodded to Hazran. "We have a lot to process."

 

"But... Can you help us?" Hazran looked at Missy hopefully. "This machine you brought with you ..."

 

"Toaster-Bill?" Missy asked, and Hazran nodded. "What about her?"

 

"She seems so ... peaceful." Hazran pulled up a chair and sat down beside Missy at the table.

 

"Defective circuits," Missy said dryly, sipping tea. "Don’t hope that there will be only some kind of Cybermen who won’t salivate for an upgrade."

 

"If he could still salivate," grunted the Master and winked at Missy.

 

"What about the other?" Hazran jerked her chin forward and Missy exchanged a quick look with the Master.

 

"Grandfather?"

 

"Or the light bulb?"

 

"Not Nardole, no." Hazran cleared her throat and fished at her gun. She began to build it apart and clean it. "He's been sleeping for two days, what happened?"

 

"Not enough," said the Master, pulling the eyebrows up with a sigh.

 

"Lady," Missy leaned toward Hazran. "We have shot through almost a thousand levels of this space ship. Hardly anyone remembers that it is actually a space ship. At the bottom, the time is much faster than at the top ... "

 

"Why?" Hazran swallowed and stopped polishing the long shank of the gun.

 

"The space ship is heading towards a black hole," the Master said, leaning casually into the door frame. "That has something to do with gravitation. It slows down the time. "

"I don’t understand," Hazran shook her head skeptically.

 

"Of course not," Missy smiled gently. "Time is too complex for a Mondas to understand it. As a child I was at an academy to understand all this! "

 

"Do you understand it now?" The Master paused, and Missy smiled wider.

 

"Theory and practice are often far apart."

 

"Good to know," the Master rolled his eyes, and Missy rose from her chair.

 

"I'm going to see him again," she said, and went to the door to which the Master was leaning. He blocked the way with an outstretched arm.

 

"I don’t like visiting the Doctor," he whispered to her warningly.

 

"Anyway, someone has to take care of him who has more mind in his head than a sausage!" Missy put a hand on his forearm and pushed him aside.

 

"I'm going to get him killed!" The Master hissed. "Let him sleep, Missy. We'll get his TARDIS and get out of here. "

 

"It's not that easy and you know that," Missy looked her old self deeply in the eyes. "I know you know it."

 

"I hate that."

 

"I know that too."

 

"How many times have we actually experienced this shit?"

 

"It's the second time, sweetie," Missy pressed past him, "and I don’t want to commit the same mistakes as before."

 

"You have something to change?"

 

"Not something," Missy looked back over her shoulder. "Someone!"


	4. 4th Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out more Master-Stuff: - Spoilers! - Masterbation -
> 
> More funny smut is prepared ;-)

 

"Missy," moaned heavily from him, but her head jerked toward him.

 

"I'm here, darling," Missy said softly, stroking the Doctor's sweaty forehead.

 

"No," he sighed, trembling. "Bill ... you ... Missy."

 

The Doctor raised his hands in delirium, and Missy quickly seized them.

 

"Everything will be fine," she whispered in his ear. "Trust me, Doctor."

 

"Missy," he croaked asleep. "You are ... in the end, good will be good."

 

"Of course," she put her hand on his chest and felt the two hearts beat vigorously.

 

" _In the end, good will be good_ ," the Master mimicked the sleeping Doctor and crouched down beside Missy to the bed. "I can not remember ever being so soft."

 

"You're a woman now," Missy looked amused. "There are many things you can not remember."

 

The Master lowered his head grudgingly, and glared at Missy.

 

"So I'll be an emotion-driven thing?"

 

"Sometimes," Missy nodded. "Most of the time, however, I coolly calculate my chances and risks."

 

"You look very cool on me when you sit next to _him_ ," the Master's voice troff with sarcasm. "Tell me, when exactly will I fall in love with him?"

 

Missy leaned against her previous regeneration and cuddled his neck intently. She finally knew, what she liked.

 

"Oh my little stubborn," she sighed. "You've known the time for longer."

 

"I ... what?" The Master looked up indignantly. "I don’t want anything from the Grandpa, I want you, because you are me!"

 

"Yeah, that's what I know," Missy winked, pressing his shoulder. "But you're not me ..."

 

"No," he whispered. "Not yet!"

 

"You will have to learn and do certain things to understand me."

 

"It's only when I've become you," he nodded knowingly and pressed a kiss on Missy's hair. "Don’t you really want to tell me what will happen? Give me a warning? "

 

"I do not want to change our timeline," Missy swallowed and looked into her former eyes. "It's as good as it will be. Believe me."

 

"But look at you," the Master went on, pulling Missy up with him. "I will be this beautiful, desirable woman. An incarnation of evil with a fascinating elegance and geniality. You're so perfect, Missy, and I'm looking forward to regenerating in you. But seriously ... why him? "

 

The two Masters looked down at the sleeping Doctor, who was breathing restlessly.

 

"Why not?" Missy shrugged. "He is the only one who understands me. In all the time he was always there for us, Junior. He reveres us. He's tired of being alone. "

 

"But you! I would never stand by the Doctor! "The Master took Missy by the shoulders and looked at her urgently.

 

"No, you wouldn’t," she nodded, pushing his hands away. "But that's okay."

 

"THEY’RE COMING!"

 

Loud voices bellowed from outside and the masters looked out of the windows. The semi-finished Cybermen prototypes were piled over the green fields, and the farmers took up arms.

 

"Let's see who wins today", the Master leaned against the window and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

"It bores me," Missy pounded the Doctor, but he laid there asleep. "Whether we tell them that they actually come because of us?"

 

"Instead, I could blow everything up here right now," the Master replied, and Missy smiled mischievously.

 

"This is not our task."

 

"Rather?"

 

"You'll see," Missy put her forehead against the cool pane and watched the farmers fire a Cybermen after the next one.

 

The Master came to her and wrapped his arms from behind around her body. Missy put her head back to his chest and enjoyed the presence of her former ego.

 

"We could achieve together so much, Missy," the Master whispered to her ear.

 

"We’ve already achieved a lot," she looked up at him and smiled. "I have the best memories of you, my Master."

 

"I like it when you say my name."

 

"I know," Missy looked out into the field, where the shotguns flickered at every shot. It wasn’t real and it remained. Missy felt uncomfortable in this constructed atmosphere, for there was something in the air that she couldn’t remember from then.

 

"And you’re wrong when you say, he is the only one who understands you," the Master put his chin on her shoulder. "Nobody understands you better than yourself. And I _am_ here now."

 

"It's different," Missy put her hands on his.

 

"Missy," the Master said resolutely. "I'll fight for myself. I won’t be alone anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out more Master-Stuff: - Spoilers! - Masterbation -
> 
> More funny smut is prepared ;-)


	5. 5th Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have uploaded this chapter this Weekend... but then there was G20 in my town (Hamburg)... it was like war O_O It was terrible...

"What is that? A candlelight dinner? ", Suspiciously Missy raised her eyebrows and looked around the barn. Cyber-Bill stood motionless in the corner and looked at her with sad dark eyes, Nardole stood teeth-crunching beside a table with two chairs.

The Master bowed gently smiling before Missy and made a welcoming hand movement.

"Our dear friends here," he nodded from Nardole to Bill, "think we two need a break ... just for us."

"We're always with us, darling!" Missy rolled her eyes and let the Master move the chair. Rousing the Master took his opposite place and reached for Missy's hands. He smiled at her with sparkling eyes and kissed her fingertips. "Did you extort them with the laser screwdriver?"

"What do you think? Egg omelette or rather something from the preserve? "

"Fresh meat," Missy looked deeply into his eyes and his smile broadened. Her mouth angles twitched upwards and she flicked flirtatious her eyelids down.

"Egg-Man, you heard it! The lady would like to be alone with me, "the Master purred contentedly and Missy giggled amused. "Billy-can, take off!"

Cyber-Bill marched past the Master and remained as if by chance with her chunky foot hanging on his chair leg. The chair was knocked out and the Master landed cursing on the barn floor.

"Sooooorry .... Razoooor-Laaaaseeeer-Eeeeeeraaaseeer! "Bill said with a tinplate voice, and Nardole laughed out loud.

"You see, you are very close to the long time in the bottom drawer," Missy grinned, and the Master gave her a sour look.

"That says the right thing," he snapped. "How long had Granny-Doctor locked you up again?"

"Long enough to think about many things."

"It was brainwashing, and you know that too," the Master pressed his lips hurtful. "If he didn’t exist, we'd both have run away here long ago and could have watched the black hole devouring this ship with the Doctor on board."

"If he didn‘t exist, we could never have met here!" Missy leaned back in her chair and turned to Nardole. "How long before the prototypes wake up?"

"An hour," he looked at Missy skeptically. "Why?"

"I will wake the Doctor afterwards."

"How do you want to do that?"

"Leave it to me, sausage!"

"That would also interest me," the Master sat down at the table again and leaned forward. "Do you want to kiss him, maybe?"

"Maybe!" Missy grinned, and the Master looked at her horrified.

"I suffer from a massive personality disorder," he swallowed hard and wiped played the tears from his eye. "Missy, we have a hard way ahead of us."

"Sometimes I do not know which of you two is more disagreeable to me," Nardole shrugged his nose in disgust and walked out of the barn, shaking his head.

"We're one and the same person!" Missy said, and Nardole turned to her. He looked at her seriously and looked her as deeply into her eyes as he had never dared.

"No," he said, looking at Missy. "You are not."

Missy swallowed nervously and her eyes flitted to the Master, who rubbed his beard with a gnashing of teeth. He nodded slowly in to himself and looked at Missy angrily.

"There you are," the Master snapped. "Even the pets notice the differences!"

"It's the Doctor's pets, what do you expect?" Missy said, piqued. "I didn‘t raise them and dragged with me!"

"But it all seems to have dyed on you!", The Master tipped back with the chair and put his legs on the table. "I actually have the impression that you like what he's made of you!"

"Sooo… What did he do to me?"

"A _Missy_ ," the Master rubbed his temples. "For more than two thousand years, I've been th Master, and only because I'm going to be a woman, can I suddenly be faded? You wonder why all your pseudo-evil actions have failed? "

"That’s wrong," Missy grated, narrowing her eyes to slits.

"Oh, don‘t lie!" The Master laughed and stared at Missys. "Missylein can‘t be evil anymore. Missylein is in love and wants to have her Doctor again. Missylein wants to be well ... "

"BILL!" Missy said angrily, and Cyber-Bill responded immediately. The metal foot kicked the chair legs away, and the Master slammed back onto his back. Missy strolled around the table, holding her umbrella to his throat.

"Never," her eyes flashed, "I never want to hear anything like that again."

The Master grinned broadly and licked his lips.

"Because you can not stand the truth?"

"Because I can not stand _you_ anymore!" She hissed, pressing the tip into his neck.

"Ah," he grinned broadly, winking at Missy mischievously. "Understand ... did you think you could go through it without warning? Tell me, Missy-Baby, if you had the choice, who would you choose? Me or the Doctor? "

"For freedom," Missy threw her umbrella over her shoulder and strutted out of the barn. "Missy first!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming soon! 
> 
> More Master-FF: ----Masterbation (Missy/Master) ------ Spoilers! (Amy/Master)
> 
> Check out ;-) Leave Comment or Kudo or Kiss :-*


	6. 6th Day

"Please wake up," Missy lay beside the Doctor on the couch. Her body pressed close to his, her head lying on his chest and she could hear his hearts beating restlessly.

 

"Metal Pott is doing well, I swear to you. And Eggdole also, "Missy sighed and felt a traitorial tingling sensation in the nose, announce an absolutely helpless emotion. She quickly wiped her tear from the eye before she could become too obvious. "You know, it's hard to be you. And even harder to be me. At the moment I don’t even know who I am at all. You sleep and leave me with your decisions ... I'm not sure if it's all part of this test ... who's out of the line ... I'm losing control, Doctor ... about the situation , about myself and about ... myself. "

 

Missy straightened herself and leaned her head in her hands. Silently, she looked at the profile of the Doctor. The angular features and the curved lips. The slightly too big nose and the frightening eyebrows, which were consistently authoritarian, when put into the right position.

 

"He thinks I'd betray myself if I join you," Missy murmured, playing a strand of hair. "Some day he will realize that he was on your side a long time ago. But this regeneration is like a bocky little child. He strains me ... I have long forgotten how it was when I had experienced all this. I remember a few things, but a lot is missing ... of course ... otherwise we would blow up everything with our paradox. "

 

Missy pulled her nose frizzy and slid up to the Doctor's body. She put her chin down on his chest and felt herself be lifted gently by his breathing movements.

 

"It won’t be long before the Cybermen have gone so far as to blow us all up here," Missy whispered, rolling her eyes as the Doctor smiled softly. "So the sooner you wake up again, the sooner you can solve this problem. You said yourself a few days ago, the only one who could stop an army of Cybermen, is you! "

 

The Doctor breathed deeply and Missy sighed.

 

"I'll tell you something now," she said softly, closing her eyes. "He won’t regenerate directly into me. There are others of us out there. And they will meet you. Annoy and learn to love. Do you remember our first encounter? You were so frightened ... couldn’t do anything with all my jokes. Nothing to do with our friendship ... and nothing with my love ... and now we are here ... we both feel something is in the air. Something disastrous. We will change again and our US will be past ... "

 

The Doctor wrinkled his nose and put his head aside. Missy tugged at his ear lobes, tickled his side, and pinched his nose.

 

"If you go on like this, I'll have nothing left but to kiss you," she threatened, listening to his breathing.

 

Missy looked around, making sure that her jealous Old-I was not watching her through the window. She pushed herself up a bit higher, took a quick break with herself, and gave the Doctor a fleeting kiss.

His lips were dry and tasted to level 507. Missy didn’t know when the Doctor had last eaten and drank enough. But apparently, the time had come for the time lord to slowly regain food and fluid.

 

"A gigantic space ship," Missy said sourly. "And we are stranded on the floor without medical emergency supplies ... oh, I clever little lady!"

 

Missy sat up jerkily and jumped off the bed. Grinning, she whirled around, hopping joyfully, reaching for her umbrella.

 

"Don’t run away!" She laughed. "I'll be back tomorrow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What idea might this clever little Lady have had? Ideas? ;-)
> 
> Leave Comment, Kudo or Kiss :-*


	7. 6th Day - Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was ready. Copied it, try to paste... didn't work. Deleted by mistake in writing program. Saved new version. Searching for my chapter... 1200 perfectly words gone.... my heart torn... felt like last Saturday, when the Masters killed each other... so I rewrote everything... it's not the same anymore, but it's still.... well... go on, read it!!! =D

"Honestly," said Nardole, "it would be better if this idea came from the Doctor, not from you."

 

"I know, egghead," Missy muttered, fiddling around in Bill's circuit. "How does it look like?"

 

"He can’t be seen," Nardole rolled his eyes and stepped up to Missy. "I don’t understand why you suddenly do as if you were on our side?"

 

"Oh, I'm basically on my side," Missy looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And since the doctor trusts me and stands by my side ... voila!"

 

"I think after the last events, it’s questionable whether he still trusts you," Nardole grated, glancing at CyberBill, scowling. "Being _on your side_ means being able to stand _on your side_ with your old self."

 

"Papperlapapp," Missy made a gesturing hand movement. "He is closest to himself. And since even such a sausage as you already could realize that I am no longer like him ... wait, I got it right! "

 

Missy pulled at a few cables, held the Doctor's screwdriver on a few interfaces and nodded to herself contentedly.

 

"And you're sure it works?"

 

"Sure!"

 

"How many times have you done that?"

 

"Often enough," muttered Missy. "Theoretically...."

 

She took one of the cables that ran from Bill's case and tied it to the Doctor's temple with a piece of cloth. Missy would have preferred adhesive tape, but since she didn’t have the appropriate means at her disposal, she also put up with fabric remnants.

 

She reached for another cable and fastened it also on her temple. She proudly stretched her chin forward, handed Nardole her umbrella, and swallowed an obviously tight lump.

 

"Hit me," Missy said, looking up at Nardole. "Hard!"

 

"Missy, honestly," Nardole stammered, weighing her umbrella clumsily in his hands. "I could imagine almost nothing better than to hit you k.o.... but if your psycho-ego is aware of this, he will kill me. "

 

"He shouldn’t get it, either," Missy hissed, raising the index finger threateningly. "If you want the Doctor to wake up again, and at least half of us get out here, knock me unconscious now!"

 

"I feel rather bad about it!"

 

"There's nothing nicer – promise!," Missy bickered, waving her hands wildly. "Come on, I -"

 

Missy fell to the ground, and Nardole stared at CyberBill, who had hit her fist on Missy's back.

 

"Sheeeeee waaaaanted iiiiit soooooo," the Cyberman seemed to want to shrug, but of course Bill couldn’t carry out this movement.

 

"And?" Nardole asked. "Can you feel her?"

 

"Yeeeeeaaaah," Bill crouched and laid her hand on Missy’s chest. Then she tipped unconsciously to the side.

 

 

"What’s going on here?" Bill wondered at her body. "I'm back ... I’m me?"

 

"You're always you," Missy whispered, looking into Bill's dark eyes. "You will always be you."

 

"But ..." Bill touched her washy hair and stared at her hands. "I am a machine?"

 

"I'm sorry for you," Missy lowered her head. "I am very ashamed of my behavior at that time and would like to apologize."

 

"Oh, what for? For the year long acting by Crazy-You? Or for the modification into a monster?"

 

"This modification saved your life!" Missy snapped, but soon grew calmer. "And Maniac-Me is just pretty rude at the moment. This regeneration has broken many things, but also suffered as much suffering. More than any other of my regenerations. This is no excuse, but the attempt at a bungling explanation. "

 

"We were friends," Bill hissed angrily, and Missy shook her head.

 

"WE are friends," she put a hand on Bill's shoulder and sighed. "I'm not good at maintaining friendships. The Doctor is the best example, but I try hard. "

 

"You're not friends," Bill said seriously, and Missy backed away, startled.

 

"Yes, I assure you!"

 

"And I say no!", Bill's mouth twitched amused. "You are more than that ... you’re in love!"

 

"You mean?" Missy shook her shoulders and stared into the void.

 

"Otherwise we wouldn’t be here now," Bill looked around and frowned. "Where ... uh ... is _here_? What exactly did you do? "

 

" _Mastermind_ , Potty," Missy whispered, clearing her throat. "I split your hard drive and wrote a program on the free memory. I call it _Mastermind_ , ok? So, _Mastermind_ connects us to the subconscious mind. It creates a virtual reality thanks to your technical interface. This isn’t so virtual as it wasn’t created by an artificial intelligence, but by an existing being. Through the cables, we are connected to you in a matrix and can thus penetrate into the Doctor's subconscious, find out what he is suffering from and then kick him out of his sleepy sleepy sleeeeeeep! "

 

"In his subconscious mind, then, am I still a human being?", Bill stroked her unwound belly again.

 

"Not directly," Missy grunted with teeth. " _Mastermind_ also directs our mental currents into the matrix. Both, our subconscious mind and our consciousness act in this program. "

 

"Fuck," said Bill admiringly. "I didn’t know you could do that!"

 

"You learn something like that in preschool, darling!"

 

"So is it like a computer game?"

 

"More like dreaming, but of course you can compare it to such an addictive shit," Missy winked conspiratorically, opening her palm. "Lumos!"

 

A lightball appeared and Bill jumped back with her eyes wide open.

 

"Wait, THAT works?"

 

"Of course," Missy nodded. "We are the consciousness and it must always be aware of us. Surely so far? "

 

"Uh, yes," Bill nodded. "I guess so."

 

"No, you must KNOW that you are consciousness. Thinking is too little! The UNCONSCIOUS WILL play you bad pranks. We're three, Potty. Three unconscious in a matrix together. We don’t know what the consciousness of the Doctor looks like, where he is, and how he is aware of his circumstance as being an consciousness. "

 

"That's complicated," Bill rubbed her head, and Missy just shrugged. She let the lightball fizzle and looked up into the dark sky, sparkling billions of stars.

 

"Stars," Missy whispered. "It has always been the stars ... his subconscious is thus melancholic."

 

"How do we know that it is his subconscious mind that reflects the interface in the matrix?"

 

"Because he appreciates the beauty of the universe," Missy murmured. "I hope we find him ... find out what keeps him from waking up."

 

"You will," Bill leaned forward and wiped a tear from the cheek of the surprised Missy. "Where there are tears, there is hope!"

 

"Maybe," Missy swallowed, turning away from Bill, ashamed.

 

"Otherwise you wouldn’t be here! You are his hope. "

 

"Who am I? _Mastermind_ gave me the interface of my current regeneration. "

 

"Yes, because it is just this regeneration that wants to save him and love him!"

 

"It could be deadly for all of us," Missy gave Bill an apologizing look. "At least for our mental health."

 

"If we die here in the Matrix," Bill thought, "are our bodies out there in reality like soulless zombies?"

 

"So roughly, yes," Missy nodded. "But we won’t let it come so far. Death is for other people, darling. "

 

"Is it very dangerous?"

 

"Look around!"

 

"We are standing on an endless meadow under a beautiful starry sky. The air is warm, the mood is almost romantic, and silence prevails. "

 

"So?" Missy looked at Bill expectantly.

 

"It's going to be very dangerous," Bill concluded, breathing deeply. "What can we do? Do we have anything besides our consciousness? "

 

"Your mind is your sharpest weapon," Missy explained. "Even if you are far behind me with your knowledge and your majesty, you can exert influence in _Mastermind_. And not just because you're our host. "

 

"I can fly? Or make fireballs? "

 

"Yes, but think of the unconscious, Potty. There are three subconscious minds, two of which have seen almost everything in this universe. There will be a lot of mental shit, which we can only be able to do through targeted exertion. And there will be a lot of different ... how do I explain you the best? ... NPC's !! Yes, exactly, N-P-C. Roger that? We are the three consciences, the PC's! "

"Sounds complicated," Bill grimaced. "But I understood. All non-player character is the unconsciousness. We are the only playable characters. Played by our consciousness. I hope I will be able to distinguish them. "

 

"You just have to use your consciousness in time. Never forget that you can. When you get a fire, give it water. If you get water, put a boat on it. "

 

"We have a wide, wide meadow before us."

 

"Then try a lawnmower!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. So far.... what's coming up next??? Any ideas?
> 
> Leave Kudos, Comments or a kiss ;-*


End file.
